Hearthstone Patch Notes: 1.1.0.5997
:Released: 7/22/2014 Curse of Naxxramas: A Hearthstone Adventure Curse of Naxxramas offers a new single player campaign to play Hearthstone against challenging NPC adversaries. Curse of Naxxramas can be unlocked with gold or real money and can be accessed by players that have unlocked all 9 heroes. *Defeat 15 fearsome bosses to unlock a total of 30 new Hearthstone cards for your collection, including Legendary cards! Naxxramas cards can easily be searched for within My Collection using the search function. *An all-new interactive Naxxramas-themed game board awaits you within the Adventure! Discover the surprises that lurk inside the slime pools, the quivering masses of spider eggs (spoilers: It’s spiders), and more! *Surmount 9 diabolical Class Challenges that test your skills with each of the unique classes of Hearthstone! *Defeating all of the bosses within a wing unlocks the extremely challenging Heroic Mode of that wing. Defeating all of the bosses of Naxxramas on Heroic mode unlocks a new card back for your collection. *Five unique wings await those brave enough to venture into Naxxramas. The first wing, The Arachnid Quarter, will immediately be available to play for free for a limited time. The remaining four wings are immediately available for players to unlock with real money or gold, and will become accessible over a period of time once unlocked. **The Arachnid Quarter – A web choked maze filled with many-legged minions. **The Plague Quarter – Necromancers brew deadly plagues while a fungal monstrosity lies in wait. **The Military Quarter – Tireless undead knights perfect their deadly arts within these chambers. **The Construct Quarter –Abominations stitched together from the Scourge’s victims stomp through these slime soaked halls. **Frostwyrm Lair – Chilly abode of Sapphiron and the arch-lich Kel’thuzad himself. (A curse upon my air conditioning bill!) General *Marking yourself as “Busy” within the Battle.net desktop app will suppress incoming chat messages and toasts for friend requests. *The Shop interface has been updated to include Curse of Naxxramas. *Cards available within each wing of Naxxramas will become available in the Arena when that wing becomes available to play. *The order in which Deathrattle abilities resolve has been updated to be more consistent. *Additional music tracks have been added. *Players that appear in “Players Near Me” now appear more prominently within the Friends List. *Overall organization of the Friends List has been improved. *Sounds and graphics that occur when Mass Disenchanting now take less time to complete. *Cards can now be searched for using the artist of the card art in the Collection Manager. *iPad Improvements were made to increase stability, especially for iPad 2 and iPad mini. *iPad Tooltips that appear when selecting an object by touch are now positioned in a more intuitive place. Card Changes *Eaglehorn Bow now reads “Whenever a friendly Secret is revealed, gain +1 Durability”. Practice Mode *Practice Mode is now entered through the Solo Adventures button on the main menu. *The AI in Practice Mode is now better at Hearthstone. Bug Fixes *Improved various tooltips. *Resolved various issues regarding audio, text, animation, and display. *Resolved various issues that could cause cards to get stuck on the battlefield. *Actions should now be accurately represented in the play history. *The red targeting cursor will now properly track where you mouse cursor is pointing for your opponent in Play and Arena Modes. *The turn timer in a Friendly Challenge now calculates time correctly. *All Soulbound Common cards can now be properly found when searching for “Common” in the Collection Manager. *Disenchanting will now properly update the amount of Arcane Dust you have. *The side of the board is no longer visible on the Arena screen in specific resolutions while in windowed mode. *The XP bar for max level heroes no longer appears empty. *You are now able to properly select a friend by clicking on their Play Mode medal. *An incorrect version of the Hero Power icon will no longer appear when switching between golden and non-golden heroes while the Choose Opponent menu is displayed. *The Friendly Challenge button will now properly appear next to friends who have recently logged in or have been added to your friends list. *The Shop window no longer incorrectly closes when clicking within the Shop UI. *The scroll bar will no longer jump to the top of the Friends list when moving the cursor over the Last Played area of the Friends list. *Clicking the End Turn button at the very start of your turn no longer prevents the End Turn button from flipping back. *Resolved an issue where conceding can cause the client to crash. *The resolution time of certain spells has been shortened. *Resolved an issue with where the last minion to enter the fray was always the victor of the ensuing battle. *Resolved various issues with the . *Resolved an issue with where it was being unaffected by Spell Damage if the Hero had 0 Armor and now has Spell Damage sparklies. *A weapon that is equipped on your turn will no longer have the attack value appear on the sheathed weapon on some resolutions. *iPad Improved notifications to properly indicate when your account has been logged into from another device. *iPad It is now more obvious when a daily quest is successfully replaced. *iPad The Social button no longer stops working after locking the device. Mac *Improvements were made to stability. Category:Patch notes